La Perle Et Le Corbeau
by Lorime
Summary: Depuis la fin de la guerre, la corruption et la dictature règnent dans le pays. Les anciens soldats devenus des rebelles tentent de faire justice. Levi, le chef des corbeaux a pour mission de surveiller de près le dangereux leader. Sa mission se complique lorsqu'il sauve une jeune femme d'un trafic de femme et que sa couverture est mise en danger...
1. Chapter 1

_Salut à tous! Cette histoire a lieu dans le thème des années 1920 avec les anciens modèles de voiture et tout le tralala.. Ce n'est pas complètement moderne donc je vous laisse imaginer :)_

* * *

 **BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

 _Correction en cours..._

* * *

Il faisait particulièrement froid ce jour là, la ville était recouverte d'une importante couche de neige à n'en plus finir. Les rues étaient bloquées par la circulation excessive qu'il y avait ce soir là, après tout, qui voudrait manquer le bal?

"Le bal du trèfle" c'est ainsi que tout le monde l'appelait. C'était la soirée la plus attendue de l'année, tous ceux qui avaient le privilège de s'y rendre avait la possibilité de se faire un nom dans le milieu. La soirée du business, la soirée de la chance.

Coincée dans un embouteillage maladif, une jeune femme soupirait pour la énième fois.

\- De grâce mère... Je veux juste rentrer, cette vie en ville ne me dit absolument rien... Râla t-elle en se tournant vers sa mère qui se tenait à sa droite.

Celle-ci ignora ses paroles et continua d'arranger la chevelure en bataille de son jeune frère.

\- Garde ton énergie pour ce soir Amrys... parce que quoi que tu en penses, la vie au village ne t'offrira pas les mêmes opportunités qu'ici en ville.

La blonde s'adossa lentement avant de se tourner vers la vitre, la l'expression déconfite... Peu importait ce qu'elle allait dire, elle savait que sa mère n'allait pas changer d'avis.

Après tout c'était le rêve de toutes les femmes du village de présenter leurs filles à la cour en priant qu'elles séduisent un riche bonhomme qui améliorerait leurs moyens... Elle comprenait parfaitement sa décision. Depuis la fin de la guerre entre les titans et les humains, il y avait de cela 8 ans maintenant. La situation sociale et politique entre les murs était critique. Les hommes avaient découvert que ces ignobles monstres se cachaient dans leurs propres villages avec des vies et des identités comme les leurs. Plus personne ne se faisait confiance désormais...

Le Roi n'étant plus, les militaires avaient prit le contrôle de la ville et avaient initié une dangereuse dictature. Les militaires étaient désormais partout, dans les villages, dans les rues, à la gare, à la recherche d'un titan sous la couverture d'un humain... Rien n'allait désormais... Un monde dirigé par l'épée et le fouet ne serait jamais un monde de confiance et de paix... La dictature menait désormais... Ceux qui voulaient réussir devaient quitter leurs villages et rejoindre les rangs militaires ou devenir les épouses des hommes de la ville... Un rêve que sa mère lui imposait d'accomplir.

\- Nous sommes arrivés, lâcha le chauffeur après une trentaine de minutes coincé dans les embouteillages.

La jeune femme vit sa mère descendre à la hâte avant de sourire et d'admirer l'immense bâtiment où elles se rendraient sous peu.

Lentement, Amrys suivit sa mère du regard et observa à son tour les alentours.

Les bâtiments étaient aussi énormes qu'on le contait au village. Les voitures, la foule, le luxe... Tout était vrai... Debout près de sa mère, la jeune femme se força à garder une expression neutre, quoique sa mère la connaissait par cœur...

Celle-ci lui sourit avant de l'entraîner d'une main vers les escaliers.

\- Si tu es impressionnée attend de voir ce soir au bal...

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles entrèrent dans l'hôtel. C'était le lieu de rendez-vous que l'amie de sa mère leur avait donné.

En effet celle-ci avait elle également présenté sa cadette l'an dernier, et maintenant qu'elle était mariée à un amiral, toutes les mères souhaitaient qu'elle s'occupe de leurs filles.

Alors que sa mère cherchait son amie dans la foule, Amrys et son jeune frère Nial observaient le hall avec émerveillement. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils se tenaient dans un immeuble aussi imposant. Le plafond était décoré de magnifiques lustres et de cristaux.

Alors qu'elle avait les yeux rivés sur le plafond, la jeune femme remarqua les regards posés sur elle. Des jeunes femmes dans des habits et bijoux luxueux la dévisageaient vulgairement. Ses vêtements devaient certainement y être pour quelque chose. Bien que gênée, la jeune femme prit sur elle et s'approcha de sa mère qui semblait déjà parler avec son amie.

\- Tiens, la voilà! On parlait justement de toi Amrys! Lança la femme âgée en saisissant ses deux joues et en les malaxant de manière gênante.

Forçant un sourire, la jeune femme se libéra rapidement de son emprise.

\- ça fait plaisir de vous revoir Madame Wellington, mentit-elle en continuant d'observer autour d'elle avec gêne.

\- Aww moi de même je t'ai attendu avec impatience tu sais! Ce soir c'est le grand soir, es-tu prête? Demanda t-elle tout en les guidant vers un ascenseur.

Ils la suivirent sans broncher tandis que Amrys admirait le curieux mécanisme avec des yeux ébahis. Pourquoi venaient-ils de monter dans cet énorme armoire?

Cela ne semblait pas du tout inquiéter Madame Wellington qui continua en appuyant sur un étrange bouton.

\- J'ai fais venir un styliste et une esthéticienne pour prendre soin de toi aujourd'hui. Tu seras un vrai rayon de soleil! Lâcha t-elle avec enthousiasme, tandis que Amrys, elle paniquait déjà en sentant cet énorme armoire bouger... Où étaient-ils? Madame Wellington n'était quand même pas une sorcière non?

La seconde même où elle s'apprêtait à crier de panique, les portes se rouvrirent, et déjà Madame Wellington et les autres en étaient sortis. Elle se hâta de les suivre le coeur battant.

Quelques minutes après avoir marché dans un couloir sombre, la dame leur ouvrit une porte et les laissa y pénétrer. C'était à couper le souffle... Plusieurs magnifiques robes étalées sur un lit, une femme dans le coin entrain de préparer des extensions de cheveux et un homme entrain de rajuster des paires de magnifiques souliers. Tout avait l'air si... cher...

\- Mary je ne sais pas comment vous remercier de tout ce que vous faîtes pour Amrys je... commença sa mère visiblement émue en voyant tout ce que son amie avait préparé.

\- Allons... Jenna et elle n'ont qu'un an de différence, elle est comme mon enfant, tu sais que je ferais tout pour vous...

Amrys de son côté observait la salle d'un air impressionné. Était-ce cela la vie qu'elle allait mener ici, des souliers en cuir, des robes en dentelles, des bijoux en or et en argent? En voyant cela, n'importe quelle fille rêverait d'être à sa place... quoique pour sa part, elle ne se voyait juste pas dans une maison de cette taille avec un homme... Elle avait grandit avec sa famille dans un village, à la ferme. Elle était habituée à la vie de paysan et elle l'appréciait beaucoup...

En ces temps, encore avoir sa famille était une vraie bénédiction... Chaque année, plusieurs personnes se faisaient exécuter par les soldats, suite à des doutes sur leur nature humaine... Parfois les doutes n'étaient pas complètement fondés et pourtant ils se faisaient exécuter. C'était dangereux... Elle voulait rester avec sa famille... Mais en voyant le sourire de sa mère, là comme ça, elle savait qu'elle n'allait jamais lui permettre...

* * *

 _Résidence Privée_

Non loin de là, dans une demeure particulièrement luxueuse, quelques hommes se tenaient là autour d'une table. Cela faisait déjà quelques heures que cette réunion avait commencé et ils n'avaient toujours pas atteint un terrain d'entente. Les voix se haussaient et plus personne ne pouvait s'entendre depuis des heures... Dans son fauteuil, un homme se contentait de fumer son cigare sans prêter la moindre attention aux bavardages et débats qui avaient lieu autour de lui.

Son journal en face de lui, Levi se contentait de continuer sa lecture sur le sujet de la réunion d'aujourd'hui. Ce foutu bal du trèfle... C'était devenu une coutume depuis quelques années maintenant, et il n'y aurait jamais prêté attention si chaque année son commandant ne l'obligeait pas à s'y rendre...

Interloqué par l'étrange et soudain calme de la salle, le chef des corbeaux se redressa légèrement pour constater que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur une jeune femme qui venait de faire son entrée dans la salle. Une jeune femme qu'il connaissait parfaitement bien.

Olivia, son assistante s'avançait vers lui avant de s'approcher de son oreille et de lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. Le soldat hocha calmement la tête et la seconde d'après elle se redressa tout en haussant le ton.

\- Ouvrez!

Les portes ouvertes, un homme que tout le monde reconnaissait déjà s'avançait avec un sourire.

\- Content de voir que c'est la présence d'une femme a réussit à vous calmer deux minutes. Lâcha le commandant Erwin, prenant déjà place au centre de la table.

Le regard froid, Levi ne le quittait pas des yeux. cela faisait déjà des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Cet homme, depuis la fin de la guerre était un véritable fantôme.

\- Tiens, Caporal... ai-je quelque chose sur le visage? Lança celui en souriant

\- Non... mais tu as toujours ta tête... Je croyais qu'on te l'avait coupé vu le long silence de ces derniers mois...

Le commandant sourit calmement avant de s'adosser dans son fauteuil.

\- Ce n'est pas le plus important. lâcha t-il en faisant glisser des enveloppes pour chacun des membres présents autour de la table.

Levi saisit la sienne sans grande difficulté et l'ouvrit la seconde d'après.

\- Comme vous le savez tous, la dictature de ce pays commence à prendre une dangereuse ampleur... Le présent commandant et leader des troupes militaires Monsieur Damien Roochev commence à abuser de son pouvoir et manipuler le peuple à sa guise pour que personne ne s'en rende compte... Ce que vous avez entre vos mains là... sont toutes les informations que j'ai réussi à rassembler sur ses activités illégales...

Levi reposa sa joue sur sa main d'ennui en lisant les différentes informations qu'il tenait en main. Des photos de femmes enchaînées, assassinées, empilées dans des coffrets... C'était visiblement un trafic de femmes...

\- C'est une chaîne de trafic de femmes qui a lieu depuis quelques années déjà. Chaque année, à ce "bal du trèfle", ils recrutent leurs victimes et les marchandent à travers le pays... Ces jeunes femmes deviennent des esclaves, et celles qui tentent de résister sont immédiatement exécutées. À la deuxième page vous aller voir un trafic d'organes, celui là ressort directement du trafic des femmes qui sont exécutées. Ce marché noir a lieu depuis la fin de la guerre et personne ne semble vouloir en parler ou en faire une histoire de peur de se faire exécuter sur le champ par ces soldats... sous les accusations d'être des titans...

\- Si je comprend bien on joue la police maintenant? Coupa soudainement Levi en s'adossant dans son fauteuil, le regard vide d'ennui.

Erwin, légèrement prit de court le suivit du regard.

\- Non... mais dans ce monde qui n'a plus de justice on...

\- On va jouer la police alors? Insista t-il en souriant ironiquement.

Après un soupir, il se leva et demanda à son assistante de lui apporter son manteau. Après l'avoir enfiler, le chef des corbeaux ralluma son cigare avant de se tourner vers son supérieur.

\- Tu sais Erwin... ça va faire 5 ans que tu me fais cafarder autour de ce bâtard de Roochev, j'attendais tes ordres pour le buter... 5 putain d'années et tu n'arrives pas à dire "bute moi ce salopard". Qui sait? Si on l'avait buté l'an dernier, peut être que ce merdier aurait cessé, ou même 8 ans plus tôt quand tu avais eu cette putain d'opportunité d'être à sa place peut être que ce pays aurait encore un espoir non? Lâcha t-il sèchement tandis que ses subordonnés et camarades baissaient déjà la tête...

Depuis la fin de la guerre, tout le monde savait que les deux amis et partenaires d'autrefois n'étaient plus sur la même longueur d'onde... Le jour où le commandant avait refusé de diriger ce pays était le jour où toute la confiance que le caporal avait en lui était morte.

Un silence pesant régnait dans la salle tandis que les deux ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Après quelques secondes, Erwin sourit calmement avant de s'adosser.

\- Nous discuterons des détails de la nouvelle mission plus tard vu que tu semble t'en aller. Quoique n'oublie pas que ta mission de... "cafarder" sur Damien Roochev est toujours valable... J'attendrais tes informations ce soir. Finit-il avec un sourire.

Furieux, le soldat disposa sans même saluer son supérieur. Il en avait juste marre de son satané sourire.

8 ans que ça durait, 8 ans que cette foutue guerre leur avait tout prit. Ils étaient désormais obligés de se cacher et comploter contre le pouvoir dans le secret, alors que dehors, tout le monde les croyaient soit morts, soit puissants et riches hommes de la cour.

Jetant violemment son cigare au sol, il gravit les marches d'escaliers menant à sa voiture. De là, son chauffeur l'attendait.

\- Vous avez tardé. Lâcha une séduisante jeune femme

La présence même de la femme ne fit qu'amplifier sa mauvaise humeur.

Elle l'aida à se débarrasser de son manteau avec un sourire.

\- Vous ai-je manqué? Commença t-elle en un murmure.

La jeune femme entreprit de déposer quelques baisers sur son cou avant de le libérer.

\- Vous semblez bien irrité... remarqua t-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

\- Cela ne vous concerne pas.

Le jeune homme en avait juste marre. Depuis 8 ans sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens, c'était un soldat, il se battait contre les titans, il ne vivait que de ça, de vengeance pour l'humanité... Et voilà qu'il était réduit à un mercenaire pitoyable sous la couverture d'un homme riche de la cour... Il n'en avait que faire de tout ça...

Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de buter ce salopard de Damien et enfin libérer son protégé, Eren, enfermé depuis la fin de la guerre. En cage comme un animal...

Personne ne voulait vivre avec un titan en liberté dans cette société méfiante et voilà qu'on le traitait comme un monstre depuis des années...

Le jeune homme fixait l'extérieur de la voiture d'un air ennuyé. Aujourd'hui encore il allait devoir jouer les espions à cette foutue fête... Une vie qu'il détestait par dessus tout...

* * *

\- Mère j'étouffe! Râla une Amrys alors que sa mère prenait les mesures de sa taille.

La femme au foyer se redressa d'un air ennuyé.

\- Amrys cela suffit maintenant... La soirée c'est ce soir et tu sais à quel point il est important que tu laisses une très bonne impression aujourd'hui.

La jeune femme lâcha un long soupir avant d'enfiler un peignoir alors que sa mère ne la quittait pas des yeux, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas finit de râler.

\- Mère je peux juste rentrer avec vous, avec vous et Nial, on peut continuer cette petite vie à trois tranquillement, je veux dire... Je ne comprend pas pour...

\- Suffit Amrys... la coupa sa mère se dirigeant déjà vers le dressing. Elle en sortie sa fameuse robe de soirée, une robe en dentelle châtain.

Amrys dévisagea la robe alors que sa mère la posait sur le lit. En regardant cette robe, elle voyait déjà sa vie ailleurs, ce soir, un riche bonhomme allait certainement tomber sous son charme et l'emmener avec lui.

La ville...

C'était ce que tout le monde rêvait, quitter leurs villages et partir. Depuis la fin de la guerre la confiance entre les humains avait prit un énorme coup. Tout le monde vivait silencieusement désormais, les militaires étaient partout et au moindre doute, à la moindre accusation, une personne risquait déjà de perdre sa vie. C'était comme ça depuis maintenant presque une décennie, comme à l'époque de la chasse aux sorcières, des gens pouvaient fabriquer des accusations contre quelqu'un qu'ils n'appréciaient pas et cette personne se faisait exécuter sur le champ...

Cette vie entre les murs était devenue une vraie prison... Le Roi n'étant plus... les militaires se donnaient le droit de tout diriger, par consentement ou par force...

Et voilà que le seul moyen d'échapper de la misère était d'avoir une fille assez jolie et la présenter à ce bal qui avait lieu chaque année. Les plus riches hommes qui étaient dans la majorité des cas "vieux" seraient tous présents ce soir... Et elle devrait certainement séduire le "moins laid" d'après sa mère. Elle avait été formée toute sa vie, sa mère étant l'ancienne maîtresse d'un riche homme dont elle ne leur avait jamais divulgué nom à elle et son jeune frère.

La jeune femme se redressa et se planta devant le miroir. Elle contempla sa silhouette avec admiration, le travail que cette femme avait effectué ce soir était remarquable... La jeune femme était particulièrement pale, avec une chevelure dorée assez longue d'où elle avait réussit à créer un effet ondulé, ses yeux gris verts ressortaient grâce à un maquillage bronzé et qui finissait sa touche d'élégance par des lèvres rouge sang. Elle était "charmante" ce soir. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se voir ainsi...

\- Tu es prête à l'enfiler? Demanda sa mère en s'approchant, admirant également son reflet dans le miroir.

Après un long silence, la jeune femme hocha simplement la tête. Elle savait à quel point tout cela était important pour sa mère. Même si elle savait qu'au fond cette idée ne lui plaisait pas, elle savait également que sa mère ne souhaitait que le meilleur pour elle et son frère, et si jamais elle devait repartir dans leur village... Il n'y aurait plus aucun espoir... Elle devait trouver un homme ce soir qui aurait les moyens de les aider financièrement...

Alors la jeune femme rangea son renfrognement dans un tiroir et se saisit de sa robe. Elle devait le faire...

* * *

 _ **Quelques heures plus tard...**_

\- Bienvenue à tous au bal du trèfle! Le jour où la chance sourit aux plus ambitieux! Dans quelques minutes nous allons accueillir les jeunes femmes se présentant à la cour cette année, mais avant cela, notre cher leader a quelques mots avant le début de la fête.

De derrière le rideau blanc, d'où toutes les jeunes femmes se tenaient, Amrys pouvait percevoir la silhouette de leur fameux leader... l'homme le plus puissant de la Nation... C'était assez étrange de se rendre compte qu'il était là à seulement quelques pas d'elle.

\- Impressionnant n'est-ce pas? lança une jeune femme derrière elle.

Amrys se tourna et la contempla avec curiosité, qui était-elle?

La jeune femme continua.

\- Laisse moi deviner... C'est ta première fois ici? En tant que débutante? ajouta t-elle en s'approchant.

Amrys suivit la main qu'elle lui tendait du regard.

\- Je m'appelle Daniella. Je suis une troisième année.

\- Et moi Amrys... mais pardon? J'ai bien peur de ne pas savoir ce qu'est une troisième année... déclara t-elle en lui serrant la main amicalement.

\- Cela veut dire que c'est ma troisième fois au bal du trèfle.

\- Parce que c'est possible? Je n'en avait aucune idée...

La brune la fixa un instant avant de rigoler.

\- Laisse moi deviner, tu viens du Sud?

Un peu gênée, Amrys hocha la tête.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Eh bien... Parce que tout le monde sait qu'au Sud vous n'êtes pas bien renseignés sur les actualités de la ville...

\- Ahh...

La jeune femme continua d'admirer le leader discrètement alors qu'il donnait son discours. Daniella posa une main sur son bras.

\- Le leader? C'est sur lui que tu portes ton attention ce soir? Lâcha t-elle avec un sourire...

\- N-non... Je ne connais pas grand monde ici donc... Je ne sais pas...

\- Ah...

Avec un sourire distrait, la Amrys continua:

\- À vrai dire... je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être ici... Tout ça... le mondain... Ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc...

La blonde rougit légèrement en remarquant que ses propos avaient attiré l'attention des autres filles qui se tenaient près d'elle. Les jeunes femmes la contemplaient d'un air assez curieux, visiblement ce n'était certainement pas tous les jours qu'une débutante ne voulait pas en être une...

Daniella, remarquant les regards étrangers sur la jeune femme posa une main sur son bras avant de lui lancer un sourire étrange.

\- Ne t'occupes pas d'elle... Elles ont la tête remplie de rêves de luxe et de mariage depuis leur tendre enfance donc voir qu'une débutante voit cela différemment doit sûrement les choquer.

\- ...

Daniella lui fit face avant de continuer. Son sourire avait disparu, elle avait soudainement une expression très sérieuse.

\- Mais Amrys... Darling... ce soir... je te conseille au moins de te trouver un cavalier pour au moins te rassurer que tu rentreras... saine et sauve. Dit-elle d'une voix extrêmement basse

\- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire... Commença Amrys, mais alors les rideaux s'ouvrirent et les jeunes femmes se mirent à gagner la salle.

\- Fais ce que je te dis... La vie en ville est très différente... et dangereuse... finit-elle avant de gagner également la salle avec un sourire.

Sur ce, Amrys commença à développer un mauvais pressentiment. Elle suivit la danse élégante que les jeunes femmes devaient effectuer à leur entrée d'un air distrait. "Dangereuse"? Qu'est-ce que la jeune femme voulait lui faire comprendre?...

Peu lui importait... Elle devrait suivre son conseil afin d'éviter les mauvaises surprises... Elle voulait pouvoir regagner sa famille...

* * *

\- Tiens Monsieur Ackerman! Cela fait bien des lustres que nous ne vous avons pas vu ici! Lança un sous-commandant qu'il n'appréciait guère.

Son épouse à ses côtés, Levi le salua cordialement avant de faire semblant de faire la conversation.

La cérémonie semblait avoir à peine commencer ce qui l'ennuyait encore plus.

\- Nous sommes conviés à l'étage, avec notre très cher leader. Lui informa son épouse, leur invitation en main.

Le soldat n'arrivait pas à la quitter des yeux. Ce n'était certainement pas par fascination sur sa beauté mais plus sur ses mots "Notre leader"... Cette jeune femme était l'exemple même de ce que les riches de cette nouvelle société étaient devenus, de la pure merde "endoctrinée"... Depuis 6 ans qu'il devait faire semblant de lui prêter la plus grande attention alors que son rêve le plus fou était de l'étrangler à chaque fois qu'elle montrait sa dévotion pour ce salopard de Damien Roochev.

La suivant dans les escaliers, le mercenaire prêta, d'un air distrait, attention à la foule sur la piste de danse. Les jeunes débutantes effectuaient leur même danse de "mouton" comme à leur habitude... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'apitoyer sur le sort qui attendait la plupart d'entre elles... Un sort tragique...

"Dans ce monde sans justice, celui qui ne se rebelle pas n'est pas mieux que le malfaiteur lui-même"

Pourquoi les paroles de cet idiot revenaient le tracasser? Il n'en avait rien à foutre... Il n'était pas la police... C'était un mercenaire lui...

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'étage et l'ancien caporal fixa furieusement la silhouette de son ennemi juré.

Sa mission était claire et nette... tuer ce salopard, le moment venu.

Arrivés à son niveau, Damien les accueillit avec un sourire.

\- Tiens donc, je ne m'attendais guère à votre présence ici Ackerman. Commença t-il en saluant son épouse et lui sans pour autant se débarrasser de sa coupe de champagne.

\- Nous ne manquerions ce bal pour rien au monde Messire, lâcha sa niaise d'épouse.

\- Je n'en doute pas... Comment va tu très chère sœur aînée? Lança Damien à l'égard de l'épouse de Levi

La jeune femme sourit

\- Bien, mais mon rêve de maternité ne semble toujours pas vouloir s'accomplir. Déclara t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

Damien lui sourit avant de poser une main sur sa joue.

\- Ne t'en fais point... Il suffit d'un peu plus d'entraînement et...

\- Damien! Voyons! Rigola t-elle en rougissant timidement, alors que Levi, lui, préserva son regard ennuyé.

\- Je suis content de vous voir "soldat" j'avais à vous parler... ajouta t-il à l'égard de Levi qui avait déjà prit place dans son fauteuil, son cigare déjà enclenché.

\- Je vais donc rejoindre le salon des dames et vous laisser discuter. Signala Elena avant de les saluer et de disposer.

Seuls, le jeune homme avait presque du mal à cacher la rage qu'il ressentait à supporter sa présence même à ses côtés.

\- Vous semblez tendu, lança Damien en s'adossant contre la rambarde d'escaliers qui donnait directement vu sur la piste de danse.

Levi continua de fumer un instant avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

\- Votre présence empêche de garder la tête froide votre excellence. Lâcha t-il d'un ton bien trop sec.

Damien sourit vicieusement avant de se tourner vers la piste et d'observer les débutantes effectuer leur danse, distraitement...

\- Approchez... ordonna t-il sans pour autant lui lancer le moindre regard.

À cet instant, Levi aurait donné tout pour avoir ses dagues, un pistolet, ou n'importe quoi et l'exécuter sur le champ. Il le haïssait tellement on aurait dit de la passion... Malgré toutes les sombres idées qui traversaient son esprit à cet instant, il se leva et le rejoignit sur la rambarde. Son cigare toujours à la main, le soldat observa les "moutons" effectuer leur danse ridicule un court instant avant de se tourner vers le jeunot.

\- Je vous écoute. Lâcha t-il

Le jeune dictateur ne quitta même pas la piste des yeux et poursuivit...

\- Je veux savoir où en sont les recherches sur ce traître de Erwin Smith.

Le regard du mercenaire noircit d'un coup, la haine qu'il ressentait pour lui pouvait pratiquement se lire dans son regard.

\- Je vous l'ai dit la semaine dernière... Je n'ai aucune idée sur le sujet, soit, si vous tenez tant à le retrouver, un détective serait l'idéal à la place d'un de ses ancien subordonné.

Le jeune leader rigola un instant avant de finir sa coupe d'un coup sec et de se tourner vers lui.

\- Peut-être me négligez vous parce que je suis plus jeune que vous mais...

Il se planta droit devant lui en marquant son statut élevé par sa différence de taille avec l'ancien caporal.

\- Je sais que... au plus profond de vous très cher " **ancien** " caporal Ackerman... Que cela vous ronge de me voir accomplir de plus grandes choses que ce que votre commandant aurait fait à ma place, cela vous ronge également de voir que je serai à jamais plus puissant que vous ne le serez jamais. Finit-il en fracassant sa coupe de champagne au sol sans flancher.

N'importe qui pouvait remarquer la tension entre les deux à cet instant. Il n'était secret pour personne que les deux ne s'appréciaient pas. Tout le monde savait que le leader ferait n'importe quoi pour l'exécuter, l'emprisonner sur le champ mais... Le fait que l'épouse de l'ancien caporal n'était autre que sa sœur aînée lui empêchait à jamais de le nuire.

Après de longues minutes, Levi sourit ironiquement avant de continuer à fumer son cigare.

\- Si vous le dîtes votre excellence... Mais malgré tout je vous conseillerais quand même d'engager un détective... Peu importe ce que vous pensez de moi, il ferait mieux le travail que ma personne et... Certainement vous aurez plus confiance en lui qu'en moi. Finit-il avec un sourire sadique avant disposer sans le quitter des yeux.

* * *

La danse venait de finir et Amrys gagna une table vide près des escaliers. Elle avait choisit cette table spécialement parce qu'elle avait vue sur le leader. Elle le voyait plus clairement... Il était encore plus séduisant de près... Mais il avait l'air tellement éloigné... Aussi éloigné que leurs statuts.

\- Tu le fixes encore? Lança Daniella en prenant place à sa table.

Surprise Amrys la contempla avec curiosité.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Les autres ont déjà commencé à bavarder avec les gentils hommes de la soirée. Tu comptes rentrer seule ce soir? Demanda t-elle en admirant la quantité de nourriture qu'elle s'était servie, aucun homme ne voudrait l'approcher à cette allure.

La brune rigola avant de lui sourire.

\- Tu crois peut-être que cette soirée m'intéresse? Je suis comme toi... Je ne vois aucun intérêt à faire tout ce tralala pour finir vieille épouse dans une maison ennuyeuse avec un époux vieux et ennuyeux. Déclara t-elle en dégustant un gâteau sans la moindre modestie.

Amrys rigola avant de continuer à regarder le leader.

\- Il a l'air si loin... Finit-elle par lâcher après quelques minutes...

Daniella l'observa un instant avant de suivre son regard et admirer leur leader.

\- C'est parce qu'il l'est Amrys. Finit-elle par lâcher.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en tentant de se persuader qu'elle avait raison mais sa présence était si enivrante... Remarquant l'obsession de la jeune femme pour le jeune commandant, Daniella rapprocha sa chaise de la sienne avant de continuer.

\- J'ai à te parler...

\- Qui est-ce? La coupa Amrys en remarquant le leader et Levi face à face, le regard noir.

Daniella suivit son regard et reconnu le soldat.

\- C'est Messire Levi Ackerman... C'est l'époux de la sœur du leader. Expliqua t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ont-ils l'air de se détester? Demanda t-elle en remarquant que le leader venait de jeter une coupe de champagne au sol avec violence.

\- Eh bien c'est parce que c'est le cas. Tout le monde en ville le sait, pour son mariage avec Demoiselle Elena, on dit que le leader l'avait convoqué à son palais et l'a testé pendant toute une journée...

Amrys sourit...

\- Mon frère ferait certainement la même chose pour moi... lâcha t-elle en repensant à la manie de protecteur que Nial pratiquait souvent lorsque des soldats l'abordait.

Mais Daniella la coupa.

\- Oh crois-moi... ce n'était pas que cette raison là... Messire Ackerman était un soldat durant la guerre, il était contre l'emprisonnement de qui-tu-sais...

Amrys se tourna vers elle avec curiosité.

\- De qui?

Alors que Daniella allait assouvir sa curiosité, le fameux Messire Ackerman gravissait déjà les escaliers... Daniella baissa le regard, mais Amrys quant à elle ne le quitta pas des yeux... L'ancien soldat avait vraiment une allure intimidante, une carrure importante Il avait une chevelure brune coupée courte retombant sur son visage, le regard sérieux. Il était la représentation même de ce qu'elle s'imaginait d'un soldat.

Alors qu'il était à leur niveau, il lui lança un bref regard avant de continuer son chemin. Elle allait se tourner et continuer de le regarder quand Daniella lui en empêcha.

\- Mais tu es folle!? Lâcha t-elle en la forçant à le regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce j'ai fais?

\- Ici on ne regarde personne dans les yeux... Personne! Encore moins le beau-frère du leader, marié à sa seule et unique sœur!

\- Je... je ne savais pas...

\- Oh mince... lâcha t-elle avant de se lever.

Deux gardes venaient de les aborder.

\- Bonsoir mesdemoiselles...

Alors que Amrys s'apprêtait à se lever à son tour Daniella lui empêcha et lui fit signe de rester fige.

\- Bonsoir à vous messires... Je vous cherchais justement, ma sœur et moi étions à la recherche de notre père, le Duc de Saint-Mont, l'auriez vous vu par hasard?

Les gardes se regardèrent un instant avant de les fixer suspicieusement et de continuer.

\- Si vous voulez bien nous suivre... Il est certainement à l'étage avec le reste des membres de la noblesse.

Daniella grimaça de panique avant de faire passer un papier de sa main à celle de Amrys.

\- C'est parfait! Lança t-elle.

Alors qu'elle commençait à marcher, l'un d'eux s'approcha de Amrys qui était toujours dos à eux, assise.

Daniella lui empêcha.

\- Oh non!... Ma sœur est asthmatique, elle vient de faire un malaise... Je cherchais justement notre père pour lui signaler. Mentit-elle en tentant tant bien que mal de garder son sérieux.

Le mensonge fut un succès, le garde hocha la tête et commença à gravir les escaliers menant au salon privé.

Amrys leva la tête et remarqua l'expression paniquée de Daniella qui se forçait toujours un sourire rassurant. Elle lui fit signe de lire le papier avant d'arriver au premier étage et de disparaître de sa vue.

Amrys sortit le papier et le lut discrètement en maintenant ses mains sous la table.

\- "Vous serez à jamais maudite d'avoir refusé de m'épouser Demoiselle Daniella! J'ai eu vent que vous assisterez au bal de cette année également, quel gâchis, soit, je vous souhaites bonne chance. Cette soirée n'est autre qu'une mascarade, un marché. Priez pour ne pas être vendu à un vieux paysan après vous être faite capturer. Si jamais tel est le cas, je vous conseille quand même de ne pas résister... Le marché noir collecte toutes sortes d'organes. Vous n'en serez certainement pas exception si jamais ils vous exécutent".

Le cœur battant, la jeune femme leva les yeux vers l'étage... Elle ne voyait plus Daniella... Est-ce cela qu'elle essayait de la mettre en garde plus tôt?

Amrys se leva de sa chaise et alors qu'elle allait gravir les escaliers, elle reconnu le jeune homme qui venait de passer près d'elle plus tôt. Il fumait sur la terrasse extérieur, isolé de tous. C'était le beau-frère du leader, il pourrait l'aider.

La jeune femme se rua à son chevet.

* * *

Levi était assit sur une chaise perdu dans ses pensées, il en avait marre. Jouer le cafard n'était pas son domaine, il n'était pas un espion... Sa vie c'était tuer les méchants, tuer ceux qui agissaient contre l'humanité... Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tirer une bouffée de son cigare, il sentit une présence dans son dos.

Avec aise, le mercenaire se leva en une seconde et la seconde d'après, sa lame menaçait le cou de la personne qui lui faisait face.

C'était une femme... Le regard affligé, ruisselant de larmes la jeune femme le fixait de ses yeux verts avec une expression supplique.

\- Je vous en supplie... Aidez-moi... lâcha t-elle entre ses larmes...

* * *

Voilà, désolée pour ceux qui doivent relire, hier j'ai posté le chapitre mais je n'étais absolument pas satisfaite avec la quantité et le contenu alors j'ai continué jusqu'à 6000 mots haha!

* * *

 _Jawrell_

* * *

Merci d'être passé :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Correction en cours...**

* * *

\- Je vous en supplie... aidez moi... avait-elle prononcé, le regard trempé de larmes, en sa direction.

Levi pouvait sentir que la situation était grave. La jeune femme tremblait de tous ses membres, respirait hâtivement, elle paniquait.

\- Qui êtes vous? Lâcha t-il sur un ton neutre. Il désirait camoufler sa surprise face à la situation.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour combler sa question, elle se tourna vers la porte qui menait à la salle et il remarqua que sa panique s'amplifiait.

La seconde d'après elle était déjà engouffrée derrière la porte de la terrasse. C'est alors qu'il comprit. Se rappelant vaguement du dossier dont lui avait parlé Erwin quelques heures plus tôt, il la toisa.

C'est alors que son inconscient "humain" et toujours plein de "compassion" pour autrui s'indigna de son indifférence et le poussa à réagir.

Il lança un regard rapide à la jeune femme qui tremblait toujours et limite pleurait à chaudes larmes quand il vit les gardes en face de la terrasse, surpris de le voir à cet endroit.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur. Lança le plus costaud en le saluant avec respect.

Levi, le coude sur le rebord de la terrasse, son cigare à la bouche se tourna lentement vers eux. Pas de réponse.

Les deux gardes se regardèrent un instant avant de toussoter afin d'envoyer la gêne au diable et de poursuivre:

\- Désolé de vous perturber Monsieur. En fait nous cherchons une jeune femme assez suspecte, nous devons l'interroger. Expliqua le plus jeune, gravement intimé par le regard sinistre que leur lançait déjà l'ancien Caporal.

Levi lança son cigare du balcon avant de rentrer ses mains dans ses poches et s'approcher dangereusement des jeunes hommes. Il pouvait sentir que ces deux bonhommes mentaient. Et rien de plus ennuyeux que de connaître le malfrat et devoir supporter ce genre de mensonge, yeux dans yeux.

Balançant sa chevelure brune en arrière dans un élan pour calmer sa colère grandissante, il les dévisagea.

\- Et donc? Je peux savoir en quoi elle était suspecte? Je peux peut être vous aider. Qui sait? Même votre leader chéri pense que je suis un apprenti détective.

Les deux jeunots se dévisagèrent rapidement avant de sourire d'un air stupide.

Typique pensa Levi au plus haut point ennuyé.

\- Non non... ce n'est rien de bien grave Monsieur... on voulait juste vérifier pour la sécurité des invités. Lança le plus grand avant d'inviter son camarade à débarrasser le plancher.

Levi les observa lentement s'éloigner et, alors qu'il continuait d'analyser leurs moindres faits et gestes. Il sentit la main de la jeune femme sur son bras.

Il s'en libéra rapidement, avant de la toiser.

\- Qui êtes vous ?! Lâcha t-il une deuxième fois avant de regretter d'avoir hausser son ton. Le regard de la jeune femme se fit encore plus océanique qu'à son arrivée.

\- Je suis désolée! Sincèrement désolée! Mais vous devez m'aidez... réussit-elle à prononcer entre ses larmes.

\- Nom d'un chien arrêtez de chialer et concentrez vous sinon je ne peux pas vous aider! Gronda t-il avant d'observer les alentours. Il avait bizarrement l'impression d'être observé.

\- Eh bien... mon amie s'est faite capturer par ces gardes. Il y aurait un marché noir en cours et c'est ici qu'ils pêcheraient tous leurs organes... c'est affreux je vous en supplie...

Cette histoire faisait bouillir son sang. Non pas seulement parce que toute cette situation le dégoûtait mais également parce qu'il doutait très fort que ce sadique de Damien Roochev et sa putain de sœur n'en avait aucune idée. C'était juste malade... une famille de malade... il le détestait avec passion...

Mais l'heure n'était plus. Malgré son entêtement et son humeur mossade face à cette mission il ne refusait jamais de sauver des vies humaines.

L'ancien soldat défit sa ceinture et se mit à bricoler discrètement l'objet pendant quelques secondes avant qu'au final une corde fine et solide en ressorte. Il fit signe à la jeune femme de refermer la porte de la terrasse discrètement et celle-ci s'exécuta sans tarder.

Au balecon, il attacha rapidement la ceinture avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme. La terrasse était mal éclairée mais il remarquait la robe moulante de la jeune femme. Elle aurait du mal à descendre.

Alors sans réfléchir il sortit un couteau, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune femme et alors qu'elle était prête à reculer il avait déjà coupé sa robe au niveau de ses cuisses. Il se redressa rapidement avant de lui balancer le reste du tissue de sa robe sèchement.

Il la guida vers la corde et lui indiqua comment faire.

\- Ce coin de la rue est un angle mort pour tous les gardes de cette soirée. Ils sont tous rassemblés vers le front, mais vu l'agitement de ces deux guignols je suppose qu'ils vont tous bouger d'ici alors saisit cette chance et faufile toi jusqu'en bas. Arrivé en bas rejoint rapidement l'église.

\- Elle est où cette eglise? Demanda t-elle paniquée

Il lui montra du doigt et continua.

\- Si tu cours tu arriveras en moins d'une minute. Dans l'église tu seras en sécurité. Il y a des gens postés là ba depuis le début de la soirée.

Rassurée, mais également surprise elle ravala sa curiosité et s'exécuta. 3 longues minutes cela prit pour qu'elle arrive en bas. Elle avait le vertige et elle n'avait jamais fait un exercice aussi difficile accompagné d'une anxiété aussi énorme de toute sa vie.

Lorsque son pied toucha le sol, elle sentit un énorme poids la quitter et pourtant le regard du monsieur qui l'avait aidé était effrayant... comme si derriere elle...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de constater quoi que ce soit. Elle sentit juste quelque chose frôler son épaule puis un bruit sourd. Elle se tourna lentement. Un des gardes était allongé par terre. Une balle avait traversé son cou... le sang partout... non... c'était une horreur.

\- Tu te rend enfin utile. Lança stoïquement Levi à l'égard de son sauveur. Erwin Smith.

Celui-ci lui lançait un regard grave.

\- Alors tu savais qu'on était là?

\- Bien sur idiot. Lâcha t-il avant de se redresser.

\- Je te la confie maintenant... je vais vérifier si ils ont déjà des victimes.

\- Ce n'est plus la peine Levi.

Lentement, le jeune homme se tourna vers Erwin, qui continua, l'achevant.

\- On a suivit tous ces gardes... ils conduisent les jeunes femmes vers les appartements personnels de Roochev. Et la sécurité la ba est en acier...

Furax, Levi se redressa, prêt à égorger cette erreur humaine. Il le haïssait... des jeunes filles innocentes à qui il vendait le rêve chaque année... voilà qu'elle périssait comme de la rigolade... il ne pouvait pas ne rien faire... il ne pouvait pas...

\- Levi! Ne grille pas ta couverture! Nous allons faire le possible! S'il te plaît nous avons encore besoin de toi. Lança son assistante Olivia qui venait d'arriver avec la voiture où Erwin installait déjà la jeune femme qui était tombée évanouie quelques minutes plus tôt.

Le sang bouillonnant dans son organisme, Levi devait une nouvelle fois suivre la voix de la raison... bien que aller au rythme de ses émotions était sa nature... il détestait ce type de tout son être. Un jour. Très proche... il le tuerait, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 _ **Le lendemain 12h30 au QG des Corbeaux**_

Les rayons de soleil venaient réchauffer les draps dans lesquels Amrys était enfouie depuis des heures. Elle ouvrait à peine les yeux... constatant qu'elle était dans une salle inconnue à sa personne elle se redressa, affolée.

\- Vous êtes dans le repère des corbeaux... lança une voix féminine, à sa droite.

Elle constata l'inconnue avec crainte... l'avaient-ils finalement capturé? Se souvenant parfaitement de la dangereuse situation à laquelle elle avait fait face la veille.

La jeune inconnue se retourna lentement. Son regard toujours planté dans cet énorme classeur qu'elle contemplait depuis son réveil. Après quelques minutes elle le referma avant de lever le regard vers elle.

\- Comment vous vous sentez? Demanda t-elle en s'approchant lentement

Timidement la jeune femme repondit qu'elle allait bien mais insinua ressentir une légère faiblesse.

\- Ce n'est rien. Vous avez subit un choc émotionnel énorme et vous n'avez rien mangé depuis hier donc on va y remédier et vous irez mieux. La rassura t-elle en lui lançant un premier sourire.

Amrys osa sourire mais celui-ci s'effaça rapidement en se rappelant un détail. Elle se tourna brusquement vers Olivia.

\- E-et Daniella?!... elle est là aussi? Vous avez pu la sortir de la ba aussi? Demanda t-elle en se levant prête à aller vérifier d'elle même. Mais l'assistance la retint le regard sinistre. C'est alors qu'elle compris.

Sans qu'elle ne les sentent, son visage était déjà inondé de larmes. Elle n'arrivait même pas à crier.

\- Mon Dieu ce n'est pas possible! Non... murmura t-elle en exprimant son chagrin, déjà effondrée au sol.

\- S'il vous plaît Amrys... ressaisissez vous... vous avez une famille qui vous cherchera d'ici quelques heures... elle posera des questions et risquera également d'être mise en danger. Je ne vous interdit pas de pleurer la mort de votre amie mais... je tiens toujours à respecter l'ordre des priorités lorsque des vies humaines sont en danger.

Elle avait récité ce discours sans un seul regard compréhensif à l'égard de la jeune femme. C'était absolument effrayant... aucune émotion n'émanait de son regard amande.

Malgré cela, elle se força à se ressaisir. Elle avait raison.. il pourrait y avoir plus de victime.

Alors qu'elle se redressait. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le monsieur qui l'avait aidé la veille et un grand monsieur aux sourcils énormes et à la chevelure blonde.

\- Est-elle assez en forme pour le témoignage? Lança Erwin en récupérant le dossier des mains d'Olivia tandis que Levi, lui prenait place dans un canapé en face d'eux, le regard vide.

La jeune femme l'observa avidement... il lui avait sauvé la vie... et pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir fait de bon cœur. Alors qu'elle le fixait il la surpris en retournant se yeux amandes sur elle. Ce moment rapide fut interrompu par Olivia qui la guidait déjà vers son lit.

Erwin s'avança face à elle avec un sourire rassurant.

\- Bien. Nous allons essayer de ne pas trop vous épuiser avec nos questions car nous savons déjà une grande partie de ce que vous pouvez nous dire sur vous. Lança t-il en indiquant le dossier qu'il tenait en main.

Elle déglutit et il commença à lui poser les questions sur la fameuse soirée. Elle dit ce qu'elle connaissait limite sur cette ridicule mascarade du trèfle avant de sortir les propos de Daniella, justifiées par la lettre qu'elle lui tendait déjà.

\- Les batards... lâcha Levi en s'éloignant d'Erwin après avoir fini la lecture juste en se tenant debout derrière Erwin.

\- Nous sommes sincèrement désolés mais... votre amie a complètement disparu après la soirée. Nous avons cherché à les suivre après le bal mais rien... toutes les voitures étaient vides.

Amrys le fixa longuement, le chagrin et la panique la consumaient. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que cela était vraiment entrain de lui arriver. Et comme si le ciel compatissait à sa douleur, il se mit à neiger.

Elle essuya ses larmes avant de se rallonger, lasse, et de regarder les flocons de neige retomber derrière la baie vitrée. Ne se doutant pas qu'au loin Levi l'observait fixement, un léger sentiment de compassion grandissait secrètement en lui. Mais évidemment cela, seul lui le saurait.

\- Levi où est ce que tu vas? L'interpella Erwin alors qu'ils sortaient à peine des appartements de Amrys. Le corbeau marchait à une allure inquiétante vers la sortie, et il avait une vague idée d'où il comptait se rendre.

Celui-ci se tourna soudainement vers lui et se planta dans son visage, le regard noir.

\- Les années, les mois, les jours passent Erwin! Et pourtant ma rancœur envers toi ne fait que grandir... mais ce n'est pas tout. Mon obsession à tuer ce Roochev ne grandit qu'encore plus, chaque fois que je vois de mes propres yeux les innocentes victimes dont il prend la vie.

Olivia vint poser une main sur son torse et l'invita à s'éloigner de leur commandant.

\- Caporal... cela suffit.

Sans quitter son supérieur des yeux il recula avant de disparaître derrière la porte, sous les soupirs coupables d'Erwin.

* * *

Se réfugiant dans le salon privé de son immense demeure, où il passait la plupart de ses journées quand il ne souhaitait pas croiser sa femme, Levi était assis sur un fauteuil depuis son retour et finissait à une vitesse inquiétante sa bouteille de Whisky. Il avait besoin d'être saoûl ce soir. Car il ne pourrait faire face à la putain qui l'attendait dans la chambre dans l'espoir qu'il assouvisse son manque qu'elle ne cachait plus depuis des jours.

Il la haïssait presqu'avec la même passion que son frère. Devoir la toucher était répugnant, pas qu'elle était hideuse ou laide non, mais ayant connaissance parfaite de toutes les magouilles qu'elle confectionnait avec son frère dans le plus grand secret, cela le dégoûtait qu'il doive la regarder dans les yeux et mentir une passion lorsqu'il comblait sa libido.

Alors qu'il avalait un nouveau verre de Whisky, il reconnu sa silhouette au milieu de son salon. Quand était elle entrée? Peu importait... comme il s'en doutait elle souhaitait qu'il la touche ce soir.

Elle s'avança dans sa robe de nuit en soie violette qui mettait en valeur ses courbes généreuses en jouant avec sa longue chevelure ondulée. Il ne dit comment mais elle se retrouva derrière lui à lui retirer sa chemise tout en gâtant son visage de baisers "répugnants" selon lui.

Il se servit un dernier verre et le finit à coup sec avant de balancer sa chevelure en arrière. Oui... il était assez saoûl pour pouvoir la toucher avec un semblant de passion ce soir.

\- On va dans la chambre? Lui susurra t-elle dans l'oreille tout en veillant à mordre celui-ci au passage. Ce qui eût effet de réveiller son membre.

Il ne dit rien. Se contentant de la déshabiller sauvagement et de plaquer sa tête et son ventre contre la table de travail qui leur faisait face.

\- Levi... murmurait-elle déjà, appréciant toujours ce côté sauvage et violent chez lui.

Il planta ses doigts dans son précieux et se mit à effectuer des vàs et vients comme pour la préparer à recevoir son membre déjà dur, qui attendait de se mettre au boulot.

Rapidement elle fut comblée, elle sentit le membre la pénétrer violemment avant de sentir les deux mains de son époux sur sa fesse et sa tête, là maintenant ainsi couchée sur la table, gémissant tout haut et fort à quel point chaque rapport avec lui était magique.

Levi ne mentirait pas, bien que la toucher était un véritable supplice, lorsqu'il était saoul, toute conscience de ses mensonges et de sa nature monstrueuse disparaissaient. Il avait juste conscience de baiser passionnément une inconnue, au corps de rêve. Il refusait toujours de la regarder ou de lui parler pendant leur rapport. Il ne voulait point que le moindre détail ne lui rappelle qui il était entrain de toucher avec passion.

Elle s'apprêtait à crier à l'orgasme lorsqu'il retira son membre. Au plus haut point déstabilisée, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui, le regard plein de supplique. Il adorait la voir comme ça... cette salope, qu'il détestait amèrement, quémander de sa semence... Oser espérer procréer avec lui... non... jamais.

Il posa ses mains sur son cou avant de l'allonger de nouveau sur la table, cette fois face à lui. Il reserrait ses doigts contre son cou... elle l'observait idiotement avec amour, pour elle s'était une habitude... lorsqu'ils baisaient, il la touchait toujours brutalement, la prenait toujours violemment et, cette sadique adorait cela.

Alors qu'il continuait de l'étrangler, son regard noir était déjà peint sur son visage, qu'elle ne pouvait reconnaître par la petite lueur de la cheminée qui éclairait la salle. La haine, de la pure haine pour sa personne.

Il sentit les mains de cette femme saisir son membre toujours dur et le remettre dans sa chair. Se redressant, elle l'entoure de ses jambes avant de de poser ses mains dans son dos et de l'embrasser sauvagement. Cette position avait le don d'injustement l'exciter alors il se saisit de ses deux fesses rebondies et recommença sa sale besogne.

Il la pénétra encore plus violemment et plus sauvagement. Se répétant à chaque mouvement dans sa chair à quel point il attendait le jour où il pourrait la faire quitter ce monde dans les pires agonies.

"Sex de haine" c'était drôle quand il y pensait et pourtant. Un léger sentiment de satisfaction le noyait dans son rapport avec elle. Il avait comme l'impression de la violer... il adorait cela, c'était malade mais il n'en avait rien à foutre. Elle le méritait. Tous les coups violents, les rougeurs qu'il laissait sur sa peau, les morsures qu'il tatouaient dans son cou... elle méritait toutes ces marques de douleur. La seule douleur qu'il pouvait se permettre de lui infliger sans éveiller les soupçons de cette putain.

* * *

\- Comment vous sentez vous? Demanda Olivia à l'égard d'Amrys qui s'était déplacée vers la baie vitrée et observait les flocons de neige tomber, l'air distrait.

Celle-ci se tourna vers elle lentement.

\- Comment? Vous croyez? Lança t-elle en l'observant se rapprocher.

Olivia soupira avant de dessiner sur la buée collée sur la baie vitrée.

\- Je vous comprend.

\- Quand pourrais-je rentrer chez moi? Demanda t-elle en fixant les écrits qu'elle marquait sur la vitre.

Olivia se tourna vers elle.

\- Vous ne rentrerez pas... vous ne pourrez plus... Dit-elle froidement

Amrys, choquée s'indigna.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me retenir prisonnière ici!

Olivia soupira

\- Vous semblez ne pas comprendre. Vous n'êtes pas prisonnière. Vous êtes sous notre protection.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de cela! Je veux juste rentrer chez moi!

\- Rentrer chez vous mettra d'innombrables personnes en danger. Y compris votre mère et votre frère...

Amrys se figea.

\- Pourquoi? Ils n'ont rien à voir là dedans.

\- Écoutez... le bal du Trèfle est un évènement traditionnel dans votre région. Et après avoir déposé sa fille en ville, la mère repart en région. Elle est repartie sans se retourner donc elle est en sécurité pour le moment tant qu'elle ne pose pas de question. Vous êtes en danger... n'attirer pas un autre nuage de fumée au dessus de la tête de votre famille.

\- Ma mère va chercher à me contacter pour avoir confirmation pourtant... finit-elle par lâcher en constatant amèrement que ce qu'elle venait de lui dire était vrai. Elle mettrait sa famille en danger en retournant.

Olivia s'éloigna.

\- L'appeler de vous même implique beaucoup de risques alors j'en parlerais au Caporal et au Commandant tt on trouvera une solution.

Elle se rapprocha de nouveau en lui tendant un plateau de mets.

\- Pendant ce temps je vous en supplie. Mangez quelque chose. Cette nouvelle vie demande d'être forte émotionnellement comme physiquement. Donc si vous voulez revoir votre famille sachez que vous devrez vous endurcir.

Amrys observa le plateau un moment avant de le récupérer et de reprendre place dans son lit. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'Olivia entendait par "nouvelle vie". Elle devrait changer d'identité, et intégrer ce groupe mystérieux dont tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'ils étaient contre le Leader et la gouvernance actuelle. Des rebelles.

La blonde se redressa un moment.

\- Je suppose donc que mon ennemie désormais est le leader?

Olivia lui fit face avec surprise.

\- Comment avez vous su?

\- Je vous ai entendu dans le couloir plus tôt... le monsieur qui m'a sauvé la vie ne semblait pas porter dans son cœur "Damien Roochev".

Olivia l'observa longuement avant de continuer.

\- Cette ordure est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes en danger et pourquoi votre amie est decedée. Il permet tous ces fléaux d'avoir lieu pour une raison qui nous échappe tous. Mais gardez en tête que c'est une véritable ordure et qu'il est extrêmement dangereux.

Cette déclaration la fit tiquer. Ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'on leur enseignait sur le leader au village. Pour eux il était une figure imposante, parfaite, à vénérer. Mais elle se doutait bien qu'un être humain ne pouvait être l'égal de Dieu. Alors, elle se jura que, si réellement il était la cause de ses malheurs actuels, elle ferait tout, tout en son pouvoir pour se venger.

\- Levi Ackerman... lança soudainement Olivia

Amrys la scruta curieusement, c'est alors qu'elle continua.

\- Ce n'est pas "le monsieur qui m'a sauvé la vie" son nom. Il s'appelle "Levi Ackerman".

\- Ah d'accord...

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers elle curieusement.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez de si spécial mais, de base il avait refusé cette mission... et je connais mon Caporal. Lorsqu'il refuse une mission impossible de lui faire entendre raison. Que lui avez vous dit?

Prise au dépourvu, la jeune femme se mit à réfléchir à leur étrange rencontre.

\- Eh bien... je l'ai supplié de m'aider c'est tout... et il n'avait pas l'air d'hésiter du tout quand il a entendu ma requête.

Olivia lui sourit bizarrement.

\- Vous êtes bien arrogante...

\- Quoi?! Se surprit-elle face à une remarque aussi "sortie de nulle part"

\- Reposez-vous... lança la brune avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

Laissant Amrys dans des réflexions farfelues et sans base pour justifier sa remarque.

* * *

 _ **Le lendemain**_

Le Caporal venait d'arriver à la base des corbeaux. Il retirait son manteau lorsqu'il sentit une présence dans son bureau.

\- Il est 8h que fais tu ici? Lança t-il froidement à l'égard d'Olivia qui sortait déjà de l'ombre.

\- Tu as une tronche à faire peur... les ébats avec la salope ont duré jusqu'au matin? Lança t-elle en refermant la porte du bureau.

La voyant venir le jeune homme détourna le visage et partit s'asseoir sur le fauteuil derrière son bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Lança t-il en ressortant le dossier d'Amrys de son tiroir.

Il n'eut pas le temps de l'ouvrir que son assistance était déjà assise sur lui et l'embrassait avec passion.

Le regard neutre en plein d'ennuie, il la laissa faire pour ne pas la vexer. Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait rien contre cette situation. En effet, bourré il devenait une autre personne et un soir, agacé à l'idée qu'il devait repartir dans cette demeure sinistre en compagnie de sa fausse épouse il était venu se réfugier dans le bureau de la jeune femme. Et sans comprendre le pourquoi il s'était élancé à la toucher et à insinuer qu'il voulait d'elle. Au final... ils avaient fini par coucher ensemble et depuis cette "seule erreur" la jeune femme ne voulait plus que lui...

Alors qu'il posait ses mains sur sa taille afin de l'enlever de lui, il remarqua la porte du bureau entre-ouverte. Il reconnu la jeune femme qu'il avait sauvé il y avait quelques jours. Elle les observait, le visage écarlate. Elle s'apprêtait à refermer la porte quand il sentit qu'Olivia se saisissait de sa fierté.

Curieux... cela éveillait un tel sentiment de satisfaction en pénétrant autrui sous le regard attentif de cette jeunot... pourquoi?

Pas pour le moins gêné, il se mit à effectuer des vàs et vients rapides dans la chair de son assistante sachant pertinemment que malgré la porte fermée. Elle se tenait toujours là pour une raison qui lui échappait. Alors... dans sa nature maladive et folle... il ferma les yeux et imagina que c'était elle là... sur ses cuisses dont il cognait les murs.

Oh... quelle magnifique sensation. S'imaginant de nouveau son regard triste et en détresse de leur première rencontre... il s'imaginait sadiquement profiter de sa gratitude et assouvir sa libido qui se faisait très demandante ces derniers temps.

Sa passion maladive et son obsession soudaine pour gamine disparu en entendant des pas sourds s'éloigner. Elle était partie.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive... murmura t-il en libérant hors de la chair de cette coquine d'assistance. Ce n'était pas elle non plus qui méritait de porter ses enfants.

Hâletant pendant quelques longues minutes, il essayait de comprendre pourquoi le visage triste et en détresse de cette fille l'excitait autant?

Mon pauvre... à force de vivre avec ces malades, tu deviens aussi sadiques qu'eux lui susurra son inconscient.

* * *

 ** _Salut à tous! Merci d'être passé. Je sais que ça fait des mois que je n'avais rien posté mais bon je n'avais plus d'inspiration pour cette histoire et Dieu que j'ignore d'où sort celle-ci, j'ai écris ce chapitre hier soir et je l'ai finit quelques heures plus tard. Et je suis assez satisfaite de la direction que prend l'histoire._**

 ** _Laissez un commentaire svp ;) vous n'avez idée à quel point ça me motive!_**

* * *

 **Jawrell Calvinia**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Correction en cours..._**

* * *

Cela faisait bien des heures que la jeune femme était perdue dans la contemplation de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée. Repensant sérieusement à la vie qu'elle mènerait désormais sous une nouvelle identité. Plus tôt, le commandant était venu la consulter en personne pour lui donner un avant goût de ce qu'elle devait et ne devrait jamais faire.

 _\- Alors je changerais de nom? De coiffure ? Tout? Avait-elle demandé tandis qu'il l'observait calmement dans un coin de la salle._

 _\- C'est important oui... de mettre toutes les chances de notre côté afin d'éviter que qui que ce soit ne grille votre couverture. Vous devez gardez en tête que nous sommes considérés comme des ennemis du pouvoir actuel, donc quiconque a un lien avec nous sera effectué sur le champ._

 _Elle avait ressentit une énorme boule de former dans son ventre en réalisant qu'elle serait désormais considérée comme une rebelle._

 _\- En faisant cela, j'épargne le danger à ma famille n'est-ce pas?_

 _\- Oui... ils sont partis sans se retourner alors nous en profiterons. Ne vous en faites pas... nous aurons des hommes qui veilleront sur votre famille au village. Au moindre signal d'eux nous agirons en cause._

 _\- Très bien... parce que... ma priorité est ma famille. Je refuse de les mettre en danger. Même si il faut que je devienne une inconnue_

Après un long soupir, la jeune femme ouvrit le dossier qui était posé près d'elle depuis quelques heures maintenant. Dedans il y avait tout ce qu'elle devait maîtriser sur sa nouvelle identité. Elle devait prendre conscience que sa vie d'avant n'était plus. Elle avait été sauvée de justesse et devait profiter de cette nouvelle chance pour se venger... venger toutes celles qui avaient perdu la vie ce soir là dans le silence complet.

Dans l'énorme dossier elle trouva en premier, la photo du leader, Damien Roochev. Elle se saisit de la photo et la scruta avec curiosité. Et dire que toute sa vie elle l'avait admiré et n'avait souhaité que le rencontrer. Aussi naïve qu'elle était elle ne ce serait jamais douté de la terrible réalité.

Elle lut les écrits en bas de la photo.

\- Imposteur, meurtrier... tyran... ennemi.

Finissant à la lecture du reste des documents enfouis dans le dossier, elle s'allongea. En conclusion, elle retenait qu'elle s'appelait désormais "Yra Reïr", elle devait se faire passer pour une riche veuve qui venait d'emménager en ville.

Tout cela la surprenait car la veuve en question était extrêmement discrète, personne ne l'avait jamais rencontré et noyée par le chagrin de la perte de son mari, elle avait disparu. Et voilà qu'elle s'usurpait de son identité.

Secouant sa tête pour éloigner son anxiété elle soupira.

"Une veuve"... c'était un rôle assez difficile à jouer pour une femme qui n'avait jamais connu d'homme dans sa vie. Elle devait prendre en considération qu'une veuve se devait d'être expérimentée sexuellement mais également que son attire sociale actuelle gâcherait sa couverture, elle était d'une timidité maladive en présence d'homme... elle devait absolument en discuter avec les autres.

Sortant alors pour rejoindre les autres, elle se perdit dans le labyrinthe qu'était cet endroit. Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'elle reconnu la silhouette du Caporal au loin, il venait de pénétrer dans la salle en face de lui.

Accourant pour lui demander chemin, elle se posta devant la porte un instant avant d'hésiter à entrer lorsqu'elle entendu une deuxième voix. Une voix féminine. Olivia?

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin la porte, visiblement mal fermée s'entrouvait déjà silencieusement. Affolée elle leva les yeux pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait remarqué lorsqu'elle constata le regard amande posé sur elle. Mais ce n'était pas le plus choquant, non. Le plus choquant était la situation dans laquelle celui qui la regardait fixement se trouvait.

Elle se sentait déjà rougir en remarquant que son sauveur n'étant pas pour le moins du monde gêné par sa présence continuait calmement son rapport en l'observant avec ce regard étrange...

Déstabilisée au plus haut point, la jeune femme regagna ses appartements le cœur affolé...

\- ...Mais c'est quoi ce délire?! Lâcha t-elle en se pinçant les joues.

* * *

\- C'est une blague? Lâcha froidement Levi en dévisageant la jeune femme qu'il avait sauvé il y avait quelques jours, elle était pour le moins différente.

Les observant timidement Amrys se sentait déjà intimidée par le regard sans filtre du Caporal. Elle avait passé toute la matinée avec plusieurs coiffeuses et stylistes de profession et elle se sentait déjà différente.

Sa chevelure naturellement blonde était désormais d'un noir sinistre. Elle avait désormais une frange qui pendait au dessus de ses paupières. Et grâce à ses stylistes elle avait une garde-robe remplie de vêtements chics mais tous noir. Elle devait garder l'apparence d'une veuve pleurant toujours son mari, même malgré le troisième anniversaire de son décès.

\- Vous êtes sérieusement entrain de demander à cette gamine d'enfiler la couverture d'une veuve? Elle sent l'inexpérience à 300km d'ici. Claqua froidement Levi en toisant Erwin qui fixait toujours Amrys avec un sourire.

\- Le noir change vraiment votre silhouette. On ne dirait même pas que c'est vous.

Elle lui rendit son sourire vaguement, toujours vexée par les propos du Caporal. Olivia qui tournoyait autour d'elle depuis bon nombre de minutes lui sourit.

\- Tu as l'air moins gamine en effet. Par contre ne sous estimons pas la remarque du Caporal. Elle a toujours l'air aussi naïve et timide.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, l'époux de cette veuve était vieux et lui vouait une telle vénération qu'on doute même qu'il ait osé la toucher un jour. Expliqua Erwin en se levant à son tour.

\- Qui va bûcher une connerie pareil...répondit le Caporal, las.

\- Pourquoi est-ce si important que j'ai de l'expérience. Osa soudainement Amrys en dévisageant froidement le Caporal.

Elle remarqua l'ombre d'un sourire avant de constater qu'il lui faisait déjà face, ses sombres orbitres fixant les siens.

\- Parce que "ma petite", tu vas fréquenter désormais les pires putains de ce pays. Des salopes qui se sont données corps et âme dans l'art de séduire pour arriver au statut que nous t'offrons gratuitement. Être haut placé dans cette ville demande de l'argent et de la personnalité. Entre temps, là... quand je t'observe petite... je remarque que tu trembles rien qu'en me voyant proche de toi et que tu n'oses pas retenir ton regard... et crois moi si c'est cette attitude que tu comptes poursuivre en tant que Yra Reïr, ta couverture ne se maintiendra pas longtemps.

Il s'éloignait déjà lorsqu'elle tenta de lever les yeux vers lui. Mais il avait raison. Elle se voyait mal exceller dans l'art de séduire qui que ce soit. Encore moins un inconnu...

\- Et dire que tu voulais qu'elle séduise ce dingue de Roochev... non mais ça va pas la tête ? Rigola Levi en s'allumant une cigarette.

\- Le leader? S'enquit soudainement Amrys à l'égard d'Erwin.

Celui-ci soupira.

\- Oui... bien que ce soit impossible, nous sommes depuis longtemps à la recherche d'une jeune femme qui pourrait se jouer de lui comme Levi se joue de sa sœur...

\- Donc... vous vouliez que je le séduise? Demanda t-elle de nouveau en réfléchissant nerveusement.

\- Ne vous emballez pas... nous ne vous demanderons jamais quelque chose que vous considérez au delà de vos possibilités... au pire nous-

\- Je vais le faire. Lâcha t-elle soudainement à la surprise générale.

\- Pardon? Lança Erwin surpris.

\- Je vais le faire. Laissez moi le faire.

\- Eh gamine... tu ferais mieux d'y aller doucement avec tes grands sauts là... tu te rends compte de ce que tu raconte là? S'énerva Levi.

Elle ne savait point pourquoi mais l'entendre à chaque fois l'appeler "gamine" provoquait une folle envie chez elle de le défier. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et se répéta.

\- J'ai un nom... non... j'en ai même deux désormais. Alors soit vous m'interpellez par Amrys, soit par Yra. Mais je ne supporterais pas longtemps que vous me portiez ce genre de sous-estime encore longtemps. Je veux le faire et je vais le faire. Je l'ai vénéré presque toute ma vie ce monsieur alors je vais mettre ce petit estime que j'ai encore pour lui à l'oeuvre et peu importe combien de fois vous direz que cet engagement est ridicule je ne vous écouterais point. Je souhaite me venger autant que vous. Et je ne sais point manier une arme à feu ou une arme blanche. Mais si il le faut je ferais absolument tout pour qu'il tombe sous mon charme et que je le conduise au tombeau.

Quelques minutes passaient et les trois personnes dans la salle l'observaient toujours les regards ahuris. Levi en particulier la dévisageait étrangement, ce n'était point de l'agacement, de la surprise ou encore de la colère... il hâletait étrangement comme si lorsqu'elle l'observait comme cela, cela lui faisait un effet impossible à contrôler.

Il sortit en trombe de la salle en lâchant trois mots discrètement.

\- Comme tu veux.

Erwin s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire.

\- Bien... cette histoire est donc réglée. Vous avez une nouvelle identité et une mission. Nous vous guiderons pas à pas pour vous aider à accomplir cette tâche avec succès.

\- Merci...

Alors qu'il l'observait toujours, Olivia s'approcha soudainement.

\- Par contre, j'espère que vous garderez toujours en tête qu'à tout moment ce bâtard peut vous exécuter et vous prendre la vie. Ce n'est point un jeu... il est extrêmement dangereux. Dès qu'il vous aura dans son repère, je vous conseille de ne pas faire la moindre erreur. Il dédiera une étude entière sur votre vie et tentera de tester vos limites et votre personne. Il est très difficile à berner... même pour la plus expérimentée des séductrices.

Après un regard vide vers elle, elle sortit de la salle en la laissant seule avec le commandant.

\- Elle parle comme si elle le connaît bien... lança Amrys.

Erwin, qui ramassait les documents sur la table soupira.

\- Oh... vous apprendrez bien des choses d'ici là.. cependant... commença t-il en se redressant. Bienvenu chez les corbeaux. Lâcha t-il avec un sourire avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

La jeune femme soupira longuement avant de s'observer dans le miroir en face d'elle. Elle était une toute autre personne.

La longue chevelure brune lui changeait vraiment la forme de son visage et la frange agrandissait son regard. Avec cette couleur de cheveux, elle avait l'air plus pâle. Les jeunes femmes de plus tôt l'avaient épilé et adoucit sa peau. Elle se sentait belle, elle ressentait un énorme sentiment de triomphe. Elle donnerait tout pour venger son amie... même si elles ne se connaissaient que depuis peu, c'était grâce à elle qu'elle était toujours en vie. Et elle userait de cet avantage pour la venger et sauver de nombreuses malheureuses qui pourraient se trouver dans cette situation l'année qui suivait.

\- Séduire Damien Roochev. Lâcha t-elle en se contemplant toujours dans le miroir.

Elle savait qu'en restant Amrys cette mission était impossible. Elle devait puiser dans la mer de haine qu'elle ressentait pour ce leader et se former une nouvelle personnalité... elle devait changer... mentir mieux, séduire mieux, berner tout le monde. Même elle-même.

* * *

\- Oh Votre excellence quel honneur de vous revoir ici. Lança le propriétaire du bar où celui-ci était un régulier.

Damien lui sourit rapidement avant de le laisser se débarrasser de son manteau. Son verre déjà en main, il observait les alentours curieusement.

\- Aujourd'hui cette place est bien vide. Remarqua t-il en prenant place sur sa table isolée au fond du bar.

\- Oui. Nous avons reçu la lettre de la part de votre chauffeur qui nous prévenait d'un important entretien entre vous et quelques amis à vous. Donc nous avons veillez à ce que personne ne vous dérange.

Le jeune leader l'observa un instant avant de sourire étrangement.

\- Je vous aime bien monsieur Follecker, vous le savez non?

Le vieux barman lui sourit vaguement, l'inquiétude trempait déjà son front.

\- Oui votre excellence. Vous me l'avez répétez à maintes reprises, je suis flatté. Sourit-il nerveusement.

S'adossant Roochev rigola avant de finir son verre d'un coup sec. Il replanta son regard dans celui du vieux monsieur, mais cette fois avec tout un sérieux.

\- Ne soyez guère flatté. Lorsque j'aime... j'ai tendance à me montrer très possessif et très obsessif. Je vérifie avant tout que la personne sache que je l'apprécie mais en fait vous devez plus le prendre comme une menace monsieur Follecker. Parce que je ne donne point de seconde chance... donc désormais marchez la tête haute car je suis de votre côté... mais n'osez jamais me trahir car je découperais la tête de chacune de vos petites filles en veillant à ce que leurs parents soit témoins de ce carnage.

Le visage du vieil homme resta neutre. Il avait comprit que le jeune homme le mettait en garde. Et si il tombait dans son jeu c'était lui donner de l'avantage.

\- Je suis uniquement au service de notre juste et bon leader monsieur.

Damien se servit un verre et le finit sans le quitter des yeux avant de sourire.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi. Rigola t-il. Emmenez moi des filles... je veux pouvoir assouvir ma libido aujourd'hui.

Le vieillard s'éloigna avec un salut avant de revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec une jeune femme. Elle observait Damien avec un sourire séducteur et celui-ci se leva et s'approcha d'elle lentement.

\- Est-elle à votre goût?

\- Oui... beaucoup... tu fais du bon boulot ajouta Damien en la conduisant à sa table où se trouvait son invité.

\- Je vois que tes goûts n'ont point changé. Constata Elie. Son ami d'enfance.

Roochev rigola avant de tendre un verre à la jeune femme.

\- Bien sûr que non...

\- Comment tu vas?

\- Bien on peut dire... mon règne dans ce pays me rend plus puissant de jour en jour. J'adore cela... d'ailleurs qui ne l'adorerait pas?

\- J'ai entendu dire que ta sœur a perdu un contrat il y a quelques jours.

\- Oui oui... tu sais que c'est Elena qui s'occupe du business avec les mafieux. Apparement leur business du bal du trèfle a faillit cette année et désormais il y a une mésentente.

\- Et que vas tu faire? Demanda t-il en se servant un nouveau verre.

\- Je ne vois pas qui va s'en prendre à ma sœur.

\- David...

\- Ne m'appelle point par ce nom...

\- Excuse moi... je veux dire, tu sais que le pouvoir est éphémère... et si jamais il se passe quelque chose et que tu n'as pas ces hommes de ton côté... la rébellion sera redoutable.

\- Je sais... mais je te l'ai dit. C'est pas moi qui gère cela. Et tant que je tue tous ceux qui osent me défier ces empotés vont toujours être à mon service. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'alarmer.

\- Bien...

Le jeune leader se tourna vers la jeune femme sur ses cuisses. Elle tremblait. Elle avait l'air terrifiée. Cette conversation était évidemment une où elle n'était point la bienvenue.

Le regard effrayé de la jeune femme fit rigoler Roochev qui se tourna vers son ami.

\- Regarde, on fait peur à demoiselle ici. Lança t-il en plantant ses doigts sous sa jupe.

Elie également se mit à rigoler avant de s'adosser.

\- Je vais y aller. Tu m'as l'air affamé. Lança t-il avant de se lever.

Il lui sourit sadiquement avant de continuer à balader ses doigts sous la jupe de la brune qui voulait limite pleurer. Elle se doutait bien qu'après avoir été témointe à cette conversation, elle ne pouvait rester en vie.

\- Allons allons... Follecker ne vous l'a pas dit? Voir les femmes pleurer m'excite encore plus... surtout quand elles ont cette expression terrifiée sur le visage... si tu continue je risque de te prendre... sur cette table... tu ne veux pas ça non? Ne préfères tu pas profiter des dernières heures qu'il te reste en vie à apprendre à me connaître? À voir ma maison? À savoir qu'est-ce que je cache? Tu vois... je suis désespérément à la recherche d'une femme de confiance... mais vous êtes généralement toutes des salopes. Même ma propre sœur est allée se marier avec mon pire ennemi? Te rend tu comptes?

\- Je vous en supplie... pleura t-elle

Le fou se mit à rigoler avant de finir sa bouteille d'un coup sec.

\- nonnnn... ne me supplie pas... ça me donne des envies meutrières.

\- non... je ne le ferais plus...

\- Bien. Alors viens. Profite de tes dernières heures... je vais pas te les faire regretter.

Et ils disparurent derrière la porte du bar sous le regard discret du vieux barman qui continuait de nettoyer ses verres.

Il avait appris avec ce jeune homme à préférer l'obéissance et le silence à la rébellion et la trahison. Il était simplement mauvais... jouer avec un individu de ce genre c'était risquer sa vie et celle de sa famille... alors il ferait la sourde d'oreille aujourd'hui, comme à chaque fois.

* * *

 ** _3 jours plus tard_**

\- Nous avons une nouvelle victime. Lâcha Olivia en entrant dans la salle de réunion où se tenaient tous les membres des corbeaux.

\- Nous sommes au courant. Fit remarquer Levi en fixant le tableau où Erwin avait affiché toutes les victimes y compris ce de la semaine.

\- Toujours la même chose. Monsieur quand pourrons nous agir demanda un des nombreux subordonnés autour de la table.

\- Je suis désolé de le répéter mais Roochev n'a point de police. Nous pouvons cesser le trafic de femme oui mais s'attaquer directement à lui dans sa folie sexuelle est impossible. On ne peut l'atteindre pour le moment.

\- Pour le moment? Donc on laissera encore cette histoire avoir cours pendant longtemps?! S'indigna une des aide soignantes des corbeaux.

\- Du calme. Nous avons déjà réfléchis à cela. Nous avons Yra.

Levi qui semblait somnoler depuis le début de la réunion se redressa soudainement.

\- Quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que ce salopard va tomber amoureux ou une connerie du genre tu te trompes. Même si cette gamine réussit sa mission comme une experte en prions bien sûr qu'elle la réussisse, ce type est juste trop-

\- Que proposes tu donc? Lança froidement Erwin en se plantant devant lui.

\- C'est idiot de-

\- Alors que proposez vous Caporal! Répéta Erwin sur un ton plus élevé. Elle n'est pas notre seul espoir mais cela peut marcher. Elle n'a rien à perdre elle veut le faire alors qu'est-ce qui te pousse à être aussi négatif? Demanda Erwin en l'observant froidement.

Olivia s'avança lentement vers lui également et le regardant fixement.

\- Oui Levi... qu'est-ce qui te rend si réticent? Demanda t-elle, le regard dangereux, rempli de jalousie.

Ennuyé au plus haut point, Levi se leva et sortit en trombe.

\- Vous faites chier. Lâcha t-il avant de disparaître.

Alors qu'il rejoignait la terrasse du dernier étage de la base pour fumer et se changer les idées, il y croisa la jeune femme. Se cachant dans un coin il l'observa curieusement.

Elle regardait la ville silencieusement du haut de l'immeuble et répétait les mêmes mots.

\- Tu réussiras cette mission. Tu tueras Damien Roochev.

Avec un sourire en coin il s'approcha silencieusement d'elle. Mais à sa surprise elle le regarda comme si elle l'avait remarqué depuis longtemps.

\- Pas mal. Lâcha t-il en s'asseyant à même le sol.

Elle le regarda un instant, froidement avant de continuer sa contemplation de la ville.

\- Tu sais quand tu restes debout comme ça avec ta petite jupe, je vois tout ce que j'ai envie de voir. Lança t-il en penchant sa tête comme pour mieux observer sous sa jupe.

\- Faites ce que vous voulez.

Pris au dépourvu il se redressa pour l'observer.

\- Eh! J'essaye de faire la conversation là!

\- Et moi je n'en ai rien à faire. Cracha t-elle le regard mouillé.

Le cœur du Caporal rata un battement et il recula.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel, tu chiales?

\- Oui... je dis aurevoir à une partie de moi... je vais devoir devenir tout ce que j'ai toujours détesté chez ma mère, chez les filles de mon village... ! Je chiales parce que je ne veux pas mais je dois devenir une femme sur qui le pire des hommes doit d'obséder. Un meurtrier.

Levi soupira avant d'écraser sa cigarette.

\- Je m'en doutais. Tu n'es pas prête.

\- Je le serais.

\- J'en doute

\- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis.

\- Quoi? S'indigna Levi

\- Vous cherchez quoi vous?! Vous ne m'appréciez guère de toute façon

\- Et Alors?! C'est pour ça que je dois te laisser courir vers le tombeau?! Tu te prend pour quoi?!

\- La future amante du Leader. Lâcha t-elle sérieusement avant de tirer la langue et de sourire.

Levi recula

\- Et puis fais comme tu veux. Fit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Alors qu'il allait regagner l'immeuble, il sentit une main le retenir. Se retournant, déjà agacé, il ne s'attendait pas à sentir la main de la jeune femme sur sa joue et son regard enfoncé dans le sien.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Elle continuait de l'observer de ses yeux verts tout en caressant sa joue avec un sourire discret. Déstabilisé au plus haut point le jeune homme fixait ses lèvres et son visage tout entier. Cela ne lui prit que quelques secondes pour se rappeler à quel point il la trouvait belle.

Mais ne sombrant guère à ses pensées il revint rapidement à lui même. Mais elle avait déjà reculé avec un sourire.

\- On dirait que ça marche vraiment. Lâcha t-elle en fixant sa main.

Levi suivit son regard avant de se tourner entièrement vers elle.

\- C'était quoi ça ?

\- Une technique que ma mère m'a apprise pour séduire un homme. Elle dit que tout est dans le regard.

\- Tu crois vraiment que cette connerie va marcher? Fais un pas imprévu comme ça à Roochev et ses hommes te descenderont sur le coup.

\- Ah... y a ça aussi. Rigola t-elle

Alors qu'elle allait continuer, il avait déjà disparu vers l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Elle soupira avant de se retourner vers la contemplation de l'horizon.

\- Adieu Amrys...

* * *

\- Qui est-ce? Lança Damien en ne quittant pas Yra des yeux.

Quelques semaines étaient passées, la jeune femme avait pris des cours renforcés avec Olivia et suivait à la lettre les instructions d'Erwin. Elle avait gagné en quelques jours à peine une aura assez particulière.

Aujourd'hui était enfin le jour de la fameuse rencontre. Elle avait eut pour mission de louer tout le restaurant pour dîner dans la présence de qui que ce soit, sachant pertinemment que c'était toujours lui qui louait le lieu pour dîner en solitaire.

À sa grande surprise, elle avait appris que le leader était assez solitaire. Même si il était toujours en presence des plus importantes personnalités et des plus belles femmes, il ne supportait guère la presence de ces dames et messieurs.

Se tenant à sa table, feignant de dîner en silence, la jeune femme sentait le regard du leader de ses gardes du corps sur elle. Elle se doutait qu'ils parlaient d'elle.

\- Apparement ce serait une jeune veuve qui vient d'arriver en ville monsieur. Au comptoir ils ont dit qu'elle se nomme Yra Reïr.

\- Reïr? Lança curieusement Damien en lançant regard en sa direction.

\- Cela expliquerait pourquoi nous n'avons pas réussit à louer l'endroit plus tôt.

\- Quoi? C'est quoi cette histoire?

\- Eh bien... elle aurait acheté l'immeuble. Le restaurant lui appartient désormais.

Damien finit son verre de vin avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Vous avez dit veuve c'est ça? Je n'ai jamais eu à tester une veuve, qu'elle délicieuse provocation.

\- Vous voulez qu'on s'occupe d'elle? Demanda son garde

\- Non non... offrez lui même un verre de ma part. Sourit-il sadiquement, se voyant déjà faire d'elle sa salope du soir.

* * *

\- Bonsoir madame, lança le serveur en déposant un cocktail devant sa table.

\- Je n'ai pas commandé ceci. Vous pouvez disposer avec. Lança t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Cela vient du Leader madame. Insista t-il avec un sourire

La jeune femme sourit avant de déposer son couvert et le fixer froidement.

\- Je vous ai dit... de disposer avec merci.

Le regard du serveur se fit presque vexé. Et il s'éloigna sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux.

* * *

Celle-ci continua tranquillement son dîner. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se servir un verre de vin, elle sentit quelqu'un de poster bruillamment dans la chaise en face de sa table. Se doutant parfaitement de qui elle décida de l'ignorer et de continuer à découper sa viande.

\- Vous savez... en temps normal, je vous aurais demandé pour qui vous vous prenez mais je sais déjà qui vous êtes. Alors tout ce que je vous demanderais c'est ce que vous voulez?

Sans quitter son assiette des yeux, la jeune femme sourit avant de continuer à manger silencieusement. À sa grande surprise, Damien ne la coupa pas, au contraire elle sentait son regard brûlant sur son visage. Il l'observait étrangement.

Elle se décida alors à se relever son regard d'ambre vers lui.

\- Mes salutations, votre excellence. Dit-elle avec un sourire discret, ses deux mains posées sur ses joues. Elle l'observait calmement. Bien qu'il était là pire ordure au monde, il avait le visage le plus attrayant qu'elle ait jamais vu sur un salopard.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps avant qu'il se décide à rigoler.

\- Quand puis-je vous faire sauvagement l'amour? Demanda t-il le cœur battant. Cette femme, ce défi, cette provocation l'obsédait déjà. Qui était-ce

Elle rigola, en puisant dans sa haine pour lui pour se retenir de rougir ou d'agir comme Amrys l'aurait fait.

Elle se contenta de prendre son verre de vin et de le boire sans le quitter les yeux. En déposant le verre, elle lui indiqua sa main.

\- Vous voyez bien cette bague pourtant... lança t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté d'un air très coquette.

Damien sourit.

\- Vous voulez peut-être que je vous aide à vous en débarrasser? Demanda t-il en s'approchant déjà prêt à l'en dépourvoir.

Elle retira lentement sa main.

\- Vous avez une vilaine manie de faire ce que vous voulez. Sourit-elle en se levant déjà

Il l'observa avidement se lever. Elle portait une robe moulante, décolleté mettant en valeur sa poitrine.

\- Vous portez certes l'attire d'une veuve... lâcha t-il ironiquement.

\- Je suppose donc que je n'ai pas non plus besoin de me présenter? Sourit-elle

Il rigola en se levant et s'approchant d'elle.

\- Non... tout ce que vous avez besoin de faire là. C'est de me suivre, je vais vous faire oublier votre époux en une soirée.

Elle rigola doucement avant d'enfiler son manteau.

\- Je n'ai pas très envie d'oublier celui qui a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

Il sourit en se rapprochant encore plus, son souffle dans son cou.

\- Bien... alors quand puis-je vous revoir... souffla t-il, se retenant presque de la dévorer.

\- Jamais, je l'espère. Lança t-elle en un murmure avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il avait l'air surpris.

\- Qui êtes vous. Lança t-il le regard déstabilisé.

La jeune femme sourit avant de déposer une main sur sa joue et le fixer de ses yeux verts, elle effectua un aller-retour de sa bouche à ses yeux, lentement avec son regard avant de diriger son visage vers son oreille.

\- Vous ne voulez point le savoir. Lâcha t-elle en un murmure.

Elle lui lança un dernier regard avant de s'éloigner sous une démarche gracieuse.

Il resta là, planté à l'observé. Plein d'envie de cette inconnue. Elle le rendait déjà presque fou. Il fallut beaucoup de raisonnement et de reprise de soi pour qu'il ne saute pas à sa poursuite et lui fasse l'amour en pleine route en cet instant.

\- Monsieur? Vous allez bien? Vous êtes rouges. Fit remarquer un de ses gardes.

\- Ce n'est rien... gardez juste cette femme à l'œil... elle ne doit aller nulle part...

\- Vous voulez qu'on aille la chercher?

\- Non... ne la laissez pas quitter la ville.

\- Bien.

* * *

Il reparti s'asseoir à sa table, savourant le parfum du fantôme de cette magnifique création qu'il venait de rencontrer. Il devait la revoir... il devait la faire sienne.

Le jeune homme commençait son obsession sur la magnifique veuve ne se doutant guère que celle-ci dans un futur proche pourrait être son bourreau.

* * *

 ** _Heyyy! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Merci pour les commentaires de cette semaine! C'est gentil! J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite, à très vite. Ah et j'ai passé la soirée à l'écrire sans réellement prendre le temps de corriger les fautes donc sorry pour les fautes hein! Un correcteur serait la bienvenue!_**

* * *

 ** _Jawrell Calvinia_**


End file.
